


A Little Present

by LizabethSTucker



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little "present" is left in the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Present

"One of you has to clean it up," Captain Stanley said.

"But, Cap, we didn't do it!" Johnny protested.

Roy continued to stare at the unwelcome gift in the middle of the bay, directly under where the squad had been parked.

"I think Chet did it."

"John, we left the station at the same time. The squad came back first. Chet has been in the kitchen the whole time since then. There's no way he could have done it."

"Then someone snuck in."

"How? The station is locked tight while we're out on a run."

"But...but the only other explanation is that..."

"Yeah," Roy offered. "The only other explanation is that the squad did a dump in the bay."

(February 2005)


End file.
